


Bestest

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the bestest big brother in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestest

Dean wants to go hunting with Dad, tonight. Really *really* wants to go.

"But _why_ can't I go with you, dad? I'm old enough--" It felt like the end of the world, because Dean knew from the look in Dad's eye, even before he leaned in, clasping Dean's shoulder with his hand.

"I know you're old enough, Dean, but Sammy isn't. So I need you to stay here and keep an eye on him for me."

"I wanna go," Dean said, trying not to sulk. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his dad or his brother, but. He was finally old enough to _really_ hunt. Finally.

"I know you do, buddy. But Dean, Sammy isn't old enough or big enough to protect himself." Dad squeezed his shoulder once, then let go.

Dean might have picked that moment to protest once more, just on principle, but Sammy wandered out from the bedroom, bare feet shuffling softly on the floor. He had his thumb in his mouth and the ragged old teddy bear that Sam carried everywhere caught between the fingers and palm of the same hand. He slipped his other hand into Dean's and leaned against him sleepily.

"Fine," Dean said, still wanting to pout and feeling like he should at least make it seem like he wasn't caving instantly. "I'll stay." He huffed out a breath, just to emphasize that he was only staying because he had to.

John smiled, just a quick one, but a smile nonetheless. "Get Sammy tucked back into bed, then come on out so we can go over do's and don't's."

"I know what--" Dean caught the quick frown, and sighed. "Yes, Sir. C'mon, Sammy. Back to bed."

Sammy whimpered, "Wanna stay up," though, so Dean straightened his back up and picked him up, grunting. Sam was getting too tall and too heavy to carry him much longer.

"Just 'til Dad's gone," Dean said quietly. "Then you can come out an' watch TV with me."

"'Kay." Sam snuffled once, and Dean felt the smile against his neck. "You're the bestest brother, Dean."

That almost made it worth having to stay home. Dean squeezed his arms a little tighter around Sam. "And don't you forget it, kiddo."

~fin~


End file.
